prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 28, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The May 28, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 28, 2012 at New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. Summary Big Show opened Raw SuperShow in a foul mood as he expressed his frustration to the WWE Universe. The World's Largest Athlete said that entertaining the WWE Universe was a calculated business decision, but now that he has an ironclad contract with a big, fat bonus, he's set for life and can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants. Big Show reiterated that he's a giant, not an entertainer, and claimed that there's no sports star or WWE Superstar who is even in his league. Big Show then showed footage from the May 14 Raw SuperShow of Brodus Clay, Kofi Kingston and R-Truth dancing in the ring, just minutes after The World's Largest Athlete was fired and humiliated by General Manager John Laurinaitis. After blasting those Superstars for not standing up for him, Big Show turned his attention to John Cena, saying the Cenation leader hurt him by spending most of his time making jokes to Laurinaitis' face instead of standing up for his fired comrade. The World's Largest Athlete warned Cena that he'll see the real Big Show at No Way Out – an unstoppable giant – not the businessman. Big Show closed his tirade by saying that Cena thought he suffered the worst defeat of his career to The Rock, his worst beating against Brock Lesnar and his most embarrassing loss to Laurinaitis, but now he's going to experience all three of those things in one night at No Way Out. Leave it to Alberto Del Rio to rub in a victory with pain on top of pain. The Mexican Artistocrat made quick work of Santino Marella by locking in the Cross Armbreaker, but wasn't finished with the United States Champion there. Del Rio put Santino back in the excruciating submission hold as he no doubt tried to send a message to his opponent at No Way Out – World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. In a bit of a revenge from getting bit by The Cobra on last week's Raw, Ricardo Rodriguez then announced Del Rio as the winner right into Santino's ear while Alberto stuffed The Cobra tube sock into The Italian Stallion's mouth. Backstage, Eve told Big Show that John Laurinaitis is letting him pick his opponent for tonight's Raw SuperShow. Listening in to the conversation, Alex Riley then tried to tell The World's Largest Athlete that he's always admired him and didn't think it was right that the General Manager fired him. Big Show responded by viciously slamming Riley's head into the wall – a glimpse of the utter chaos to come from the mammoth Superstar. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth left it all on the mat with the WWE Tag Team Championship on the line. Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler momentarily seized the advantage of the high-adrenaline matchup, but some remarkable teamwork gave Kingston and R-Truth the big edge. After R-Truth springboarded his tag team partner into Swagger, he drilled The All-American American into the canvas head first and secured the pinfall. After the match, Ziggler's short temper was on full display as he shouted, "I'm better than this!" to Vickie Guerrero and Swagger and stormed off. Can the duo of Ziggler and Swagger survive this misstep? One thing's for sure: The Show-Off is not a happy camper when he's on the losing end of any contest. Backstage, it appeared Big Show was about to unleash more of his rage, this time on Santino Marella, but Brodus Clay stopped The World's Largest Athlete and confronted him about talking trash earlier in the show. Big Show accepted Clay's challenge for a match and made him a promise: "Forget about dancing, because after tonight, you won't be walking." Flanked by Eve and David Otunga, General Manager John Laurinaitis made a few announcements, including that the match between John Cena and Big Show at No Way Out will now take place in a steel cage, and that Brodus will indeed face Big Show on tonight's Raw SuperShow. The GM then unveiled a fake cover of the "WWE '13" video game, with none other than "Mr. Excitement" smiling from ear to ear on the front. As he's prone to do, WWE Champion CM Punk interrupted Laurinaitis, stopping to place gum on the seat of Big Johnny's "People Power" scooter on his way to the ring. Punk proceeded to share some choice words about Laurinaitis before revealing the real cover of the "WWE '13" video game, with The Straight Edge Superstar gracing the awesome artwork. After Laurinaitis sputtered back up the ramp on his scooter, Punk drove his foot right through the fake cover. Things are really starting to get interesting between CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, and we're not even talking about the stellar action in the ring. Punk and Bryan hammered away at each other in this back-and-forth contest with kicks, submissions and high-risk maneuvers. Midway through the match, though, Bryan's ex-girlfriend AJ came out to the ring wearing Punk's official merchandise (T-shirt and wristbands) and began to cheer on The Straight Edge Superstar. After Bryan took advantage by wrenching Punk's left arm repeatedly, Punk found a second wind and mounted a rally, but the submission specialist seized the momentum again by nailing a punishing superplex. Bryan then took one of the turnbuckle covers off and AJ scrambled to tell the referee that Bryan was trying to cheat. As The Second City Savior shot AJ a disapproving glare, Bryan used the extra time to recover, planted Punk into the exposed turnbuckle and pinned the WWE Champion in the Non-Title Match. Following the exhausting battle, Kane snuck up on Bryan, drove a steel chair into his back and chokeslammed him onto it, getting payback for Bryan's relentless assault on last week's SmackDown. Kane prepared to go after Punk next, but AJ came to The Straight Edge Superstar's rescue and slid him a steel chair so he could defend himself. Punk laid into The Big Red Machine with blow after blow of the steel chair as AJ watched and smiled. Perhaps having AJ as his adoring fan has its benefits after all. Christian is on a serious roll since his return at WWE Over the Limit. The new Intercontinental Champion keeps racking up victories, his latest triumph coming against The Miz in impressive fashion. Cody Rhodes sat ringside to provide scathing commentary on the match, but left before he could watch Captain Charisma take to the air with an explosive frog splash for the win. The Miz refused to leave the ring after the match and complained that he deserves a championship match and to be treated with more respect for his accomplishments. In an out-of-nowhere attack, Randy Orton slithered out to the ring and, without saying a single word to The Miz, sent him crashing to the mat with a big RKO. Dolph Ziggler, watching on a backstage monitor with Vickie Guerrero, told his manager that he wants out of the tag team with Jack Swagger and desires to be more like Orton. David Otunga tried his hardest to impress his boss by exerting his strength against World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus, but The Great White could only be held in check for so long. After a flurry of fists against the ropes, Sheamus nailed Otunga with a Brogue Kick in the face for the victory. WWE Champion CM Punk will defend his title against Kane on SmackDown For the first time in eight years, the WWE Championship will be contested on SmackDown. CM Punk will go up against the very man he whacked repeatedly with a steel chair – Kane – on SmackDown this Friday night. What fury will The Big Red Monster have in store for Punk as a response? Before the match even began, Big Show taunted Brodus Clay by calling The Funkasaurus a laughingstock who embarrasses himself on a nightly basis. The World's Largest Athlete then drilled Brodus with a huge spear, refusing to wait for the bell to dish out a mountainous load of punishment. Using the top of the announce table, Big Show slammed the splintered wood repeatedly onto Clay's back. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth tried to rush out to rescue Brodus, but they were dealt a devastating beatdown as well. First, Kingston was catapulted hard into the barricade, and then R-Truth was tossed into the steel ring steps. Big Show finished off his path of destruction with a brutal WMD to The Funkasaurus' face. The World's Largest Athlete started the night by claiming he can now do whatever he wants to whoever he wants, and this savage attack certainly proves that point. What carnage will Big Show have planned for John Cena when the Cenation leader returns to Raw next week? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeated Tyson Kidd *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Santino Marella (0:50) *Kofi Kingston & R-Truth © defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (7:05) *Daniel Bryan defeated CM Punk (14:30) *Christian defeated The Miz (4:15) *Sheamus defeated David Otunga (2:45) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated John Laurinaitis, Tensai & The Big Show in a Three On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Big Show vented his anger at the WWE Universe 5.28.12 Raw.1.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.2.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.3.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.4.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.5.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Santino Marella 5.28.12 Raw.6.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.7.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.8.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.9.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.10.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.11.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.12.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.13.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.14.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.15.jpg Kofi Kingston & R-Truth v Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger 5.28.12 Raw.16.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.17.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.18.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.19.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.20.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.21.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.22.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.23.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.24.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.25.jpg Punk revealed the official cover of the "WWE '13" video game 5.28.12 Raw.67.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.68.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.69.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.70.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.71.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.72.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.73.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.74.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.75.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.76.jpg Daniel Bryan v CM Punk 5.28.12 Raw.26.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.27.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.28.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.29.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.30.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.31.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.32.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.33.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.34.JPG 5.28.12 Raw.35.JPG Christian v The Miz 5.28.12 Raw.36.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.37.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.38.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.39.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.40.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.41.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.42.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.43.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.44.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.45.jpg Sheamus v David Otunga 5.28.12 Raw.46.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.47.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.48.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.49.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.50.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.51.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.52.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.53.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.54.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.55.jpg Brodus Clay v Big Show 5.28.12 Raw.56.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.57.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.58.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.59.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.60.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.61.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.62.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.63.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.64.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.65.jpg 5.28.12 Raw.66.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #992 results * Raw #992 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events